femme fatale
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: El violeta del universo y el cabello de sangre. /(¿Acaso vas a comerme?) /Quemo todo lo que toco./ El infierno siempre fue una opción./ Au. Karin/Suigetsu. Alusión a distintas parejas.
1. Heart in two

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**note:** Bien, ehm, esto es algo así como un Karin/Suigetsu. Alusión a distintas parejas. esta hecho de mucha música y, por que no?. un poco de vodka. pero un poco. No sé, que lo disfruten.

Y que jashin-sama vaya con ustedes.

(gente del mal~ muajaja :D, ok ya ;-;)

* * *

**femme fatale**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Here she comes, you better watch your step  
she's going to break your heart in two, it's true

.

.

Karin no es el tipo de chica que se sientan y esperan las cosas, con la firme creencia de que todo puede ir mejor sin mover un solo dedo (SakuraSakuraSakura), o se esfuerza en silencio, sin llamar mínimamente la atención, dando demasiado, esperando nada (Hinata), no es suave ni etérea y por supuesto que no pasa desapercibida, ni aunque quisiera –que no lo hace–pasaría desapercibida, nunca. Karin es palabras fuertes. Es ginebra y té sin azúcar ni leche. Es cerveza también, de aquella cerveza que se toma a media noche, tirado en la alfombra y en mitad una oscuridad intrínseca, llena de aristas sin devorar. Es curvas y cabello rojo, como el fuego, le gusta pensar. Aunque, si te dice la verdad, es mas como la sangre. Karin tiene unas gafas que odia, y la lengua trabada, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas en cualquier situación, porque Karin, es, en realidad, todo lo opuesto que vas a encontrar nunca a la palabra «adecuada».

Y está un poco rota ¿sabes?

Tiene unos amigos muy majos, la verdad, pero la rompen y ella ya está lo suficientemente rota, muchas gracias. Y podría dejarlos, es solo que no, no quiere. Así que se cuelga del cuello de Sasuke, porque él es como un príncipe oscuro y ella siempre ha querido ser la princesa. Lo malo es que ya hay una princesa, mucho más princesa que ella porque tiene el cabello de oro y los ojos de cielo (Ino). Y Sasuke es un príncipe pero los cuentos de hada no le van para nada, así que se limita a ignorarlos a (casi) todos. Y Karin se rompe cuando la mira y no la ve y es que le quiere, joder.

(Sasuke es tan bonito que duele)

También esta Sai con su tono monocromático y sus ojos como de muñeco, negros-grises-carbón. Y Karin deja que la bese y le toque las bragas y bajo la camiseta porque, bueno, se parece bastante a Sasuke ¿sabes?, y ella no va a luchar contra eso, la moral se le torció hace mucho. Karin no es como Sakura, que va a morir virgen porque si Sasuke no la toca no va a dejar que la toque nadie

(idiota).

Y a veces se siente un poquito vacía, pero entonces llega Hinata y va directo a besar a Gaara (pero sigue mirando fijo a Naruto, con esos ojos como de niebla o humo de cigarrillo mentolado) y, de verdad le gustaría sentirse mal por ella– o por él– pero no, no puede sacarse la egoísta idea de que si Hinata no existiera ella sería entonces la mas jodida del grupo, y como que siente que si eso fuera así, entonces terminaría por convencerse de que debería suicidarse o algo. Pero eso de la muerte no acaba de parecerle una idea sensata y es que en el fondo es una cobarde. Le tiene miedo a desaparecer y que su pequeña frágil y desafortunada existencia al final no haya servido de nada provechoso en la tierra. Es una razón de lo más lógica (cree).

Y, además, Naruto lloraría mucho, así que no; definitivamente no es una opción.

Naruto es otro gran pilar de su deprimente existencia. Sangre de su sangre, claro. A veces piensa que si no fuera su primo podría terminar de enamorarse de él; y es que es tan cálido ¿sabes? Con su piel de atardecer y su cabello de rayos de sol, y sus ojos de mar y cielo y alma demasiado viva. Así que le agradece a los dioses que Naruto sea su primo, y no es solo porque sabe que es más como un hermano y que va a estar ahí, siempresiempre. También es porque si acabara de enamorarse de él estaría total y completamente jodida, porque, digo, Naruto ni siquiera prefiere a las chicas. Claro, le gustan, pero ¿A quién no? Es solo que todo el que tenga ojos se da cuenta del rollo que trae con Sasuke. El mejoresamigoscasihermanos se lo pueden meter mucho por el culo (literalmente), si le preguntan a ella.

A Sasuke le quiere, cierto, pero puede pensar tranquilamente en estas cosas ya que el no tenerlo jamás es algo ya asumido y superado hace mucho.

(Y eso no impide que se le cuelgue del cuello y le diga cosas en doble sentido, no señor. Si dejara de hacerlo dejaría de ser ella.)

Y Sai es un buen consuelo, no lo niega.

Es solo que él (Sai) también la rompe porque esta algo así como obsesionado con su bonita nariz de perfil perfecto y el lunar que tiene en la espalda, en el costado derecho, justo antes de llegar al trasero. Sai la rompe a su manera, con sus alabanzas de tono pausado y sus pinceles. A Sai le gusta pintarla hasta hartarse y siempre, siempre tiene una idea sobre como esbozarla. Y a Karin le duele ¿sabes? Eso de que la mire tanto y no la mire nada, en realidad. Y es que nadie la conoce de verdad. Sai se limita a idolatrar el exterior. Karin se siente un poquito mas vacía a cada que la pinta.

Pero no lo odia, y eso es lo peor. No les odia, a ninguno, no puede odiarles. Les quiere aunque la duela y la destroce y eso es lo que acabara por matarla, en realidad.

Da una calada profunda, a eso de dudosa procedencia que trajo Naruto esa misma tarde, está sentada en el sofá más viejo, ese que es suavecito y está en un rincón de la sala a un lado de la ventana, por donde se cuelan luces del atardecer purpura que hay afuera, por alguna razón piensa en el invierno pero ya no la recuerda. el sofá tiene una pata quebrada, lo cual facilita el balanceo constante que no puede dejar de hacer su cuerpo a cada que su culo toca una silla, y en ese preciso instante, en el que el mundo parece ir cuesta abajo, lenta pero decididamente, llevándose todo a su paso, es cuando ese chico como de agua de mar entra por la puerta, tan campante, como si el departamento fuera de él. Sasuke va detrás, el seño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos fríos.

—…y ¿tú sabes, no es sierto? Seguro la has visto, con todo ese pelo rubio y — se detiene y hace ademanes circulares con las manos, frente a su pecho. Karin, que se siente ligeramente como en una nube (la mierda de Naruto ha empezado a hacer efecto), frunce el seño mientras da otra calada, más ligera. El humo se ve purpura gracias a la ventana y Karin piensa que es una ridiculez, pero le gusta. El desconocido sigue hablando. — Intente pasarme de listo, y creo que casi me mata con la mirada, debiste verla, Sasuke, en serio, daba miedo. —Se detuvo a hacer un sobre actuado – y en opinión de Karin, pésimo– escalofrió, luego sonrió descaradamente, con todos esos dientes, y, oh joder, que cara de tiburón tienes (¿vas a comerme?)— Salí pitando de ahí antes de que me agarrara, creo que me quedaba un poco mas y me vuela la cabeza. Naruto tiene razón, es una vieja bruja de los cojones.

Sasuke lanzo uno de sus gruñidos-monosílabos que se pueden entender, con mucha, mucha imaginación como un "vale", y a Karin le dio más la sensación de que se estaba aburriendo profundamente de la perorata interminable de aquel sujeto.

Entonces el violeta más extraño del universo en forma de ojos de agua se clavaron en Karin, que andaba en bragas, y cuando digo "bragas" me refiero a solo eso, sin contar los lentes. Oh, sí, era un bonito espectáculo. Con todo ese purpura cayéndole desde la ventana y el humo espeso de esa cosa que trae entre los dedos (Suigetsu podría apostar un brazo a que no es cigarrillo). La recorrió de arriba abajo mientras Karin le devolvía la mirada indiferente, luego le lanzo una media sonrisa, enseñando uno de esos colmillos que Karin se imagina afilados. Le provocaba pasarles la lengua y ver si salía sangre.

— ¡eh, pelirroja! — su voz se escuchaba un poco zumbante, como si el aire lo carcomiera a medida que avanza a través de él, antes de llegarle a los oídos. Karin, que ni siquiera ha reparado en el hecho de que va casi completamente desnuda (esa mierda es buena, joder, le pedirá a Naruto otro poco) alza una fina ceja, tan pelirroja como el resto de ella — Tienes una teta más grande que la otra.

Y de ahí todo se precipita cuesta abajo, ¿o era arriba?, de hecho ¿Dónde coño era que estaba el piso? Karin a penas y lo distingue.

Siente el puño arder y la cara como si quisiera combinar con su cabello. El chico-tiburón con ojos del violeta del universo intentando detener la hemorragia nasal mientras mascullaba algo sobre la gente agresiva de estos días y no sé qué mierda más. Sasuke mirándola con una curiosidad un poco extraña oculta tras su impasividad aparente. Aparente, recuérdalo. Ino sonriendo con la misma cara que pone su gato cuando caza una rata especialmente apetitosa, una sonrisa que sabe, huele y se ve como complacencia, con los parpados caídos y los ojos brillantes. Sakura haciendo lo que siempre hace, curando a Suigetsu con movimientos suaves y la voz de hadita gruñona titilando de vez en cuando, con algo que suena como "joder, quédate quieto, por favor".

Luego todo se desdibuja y, la verdad, Karin hace tiempo no tenía tantas ganas de reír.

(Se pregunta a que sabrá el agua de mar).

.

.

Despierta y la cabeza le pesa como dos trillones de toneladas. Está oscuro pero no tiene puta idea de la hora, y se pregunta como coño llego a su cama. Ella estaba en la sala probando esa mierda que trajo Naruto y… ¿y? Recuerda el humo purpura y, eh, algo parecido ¿violeta? ¡Oh, vaya! Ya lo recuerda. Después llego ese tipo, al que pego por andar diciendo babosadas. (Todo viene a ella como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría, aun que en realidad no ha movido ni un dedo) Y ahí, en medio de su cama, cobijada por toneladas de secretos que se escurren entre las mantas, se permite pensar que el protagonista de esa serie tan desastrosa que suele ver a veces en la televisión, le dice lo mismo a su novia, y que en un determinado momento a Karin le pareció increíblemente gilipollas, pero adorable, y es que el tío estaba tan bueno que las bragas se le humedecían de solo pensarlo. Por supuesto el extraño no está ni cerca de estar bueno y dijo algo simplemente ofensivo a una completa desconocida en su propia casi-casa. Eso obviamente no tenia forma alguna de ser grato siquiera.

Ahí, en una hora perdida en el tiempo de una noche medio muerta, Karin piensa que eso no le quita lo adorable.

le provoca golpearse.

Termina por levantarse, a tomarse un café o algo, seguro sigue un poco drogada.

(y de verdad quiere creerlo).

Baja la pequeña escalera de la segunda planta que hace de su dormitorio y se adentra en el salón para cruzarlo y llegar a la cocina. Y, de repente, es dolor. Dolor en el dedo meñique del pie al golpearse con el borde del sofá más grande, ese amarillo que está frente a la desvencijada televisión. Busca a tientas la luz mientras maldice a todos y se caga en Dios porque coñojoderhostia que duele.

Suelta un chillido agudo y, nada digno, en su opinión, cuando ve los ojos del violeta del universo mirarla con curiosidad (nada inocente, por cierto; nada puede ser inocente desde ese violeta tan indecente que se atreve a compararse con el universo) medio tumbado en el sofá con el que se acaba de pegar._ Me cago en la puta, tenias que ser tú. _Pero solo lo piensa porque está ocupada maldiciendo a los putos sofás y la puta oscuridad y el puto café que venía a hacerse.

Es cuando el agua de mar hecha carcajadas inunda la noche. Suigetsu, luego de descojonarse, claro, la mira con esa sonrisa burlona que le provoca pegarle, morderle los labios y hacerle sangre. Parpadea para enfocarse

—Que te den.

Dice finalmente, y de una manera de lo más digna (y pija, dicho sea de paso) da media vuelta resoplando y se pierde por la puerta de la cocina balanceando las caderas, como siempre que está furiosa. Suigetsu la sigue, por supuesto. Nunca ha tenido el más leve instinto de supervivencia ante el claro peligro, solida muestra de ello es su amistad con Sasuke.

—Creí que después de romperme la nariz lo primero que me dirías seria una disculpa, cabeza de zanahoria

¿Cómo le ha dicho?

—Puedes seguir esperándola hasta que te salgan raíces, tiburón.

—Vale, vale. Acepto tus disculpas, pero solo porque estabas drogada.

Karin quiere golpearlo. Esa es la única verdad del universo, le están odiando tan rápido y tan profundo que se sorprende, y le hace pensar que quizá se está volviendo un poquito loca, pero eso no importa mucho porque siente que la sangre le burbujea en las venas como si fuera gaseosa y la única cosa que quiere hacer ahora es pegarle a Suigetsu un puñetazo. O lo hace o se muere, es así de simple y sencillo. Casi puede ver su puño en la cara de tamaño imbécil cuando el invierno entra a la cocina, a rescatarla de su inevitable destino.

Oh ¿Te había hablado ya de Konan?

Pues ahí estaba, mirando todo tras la purpurina de sus ojos cafés que a veces, a Karin se le hacen rojos (como ella, Karin, un poco.) La mira con su mirada de atardecer, los ojos amarilloscaféscasirojos y todo ese purpura rodeándolo todo. Y sonríe –que sonrisa más triste tienes– y se inclina para besarla la mejilla. Karin es como un volcán que acaba de congelarse en medio de la erupción apocalíptica que petrificaría Pompeya y acabaría por dejarla en los libros de historia de paginas apergaminadas que lee en la facultad. Suigetsu tiene cara de no saber de dónde carajo salió esa chica tan bonita.

(que, por cierto, no es roja).

—Has despertado.

A Konan siempre la ha gustado eso de recalcar lo obvio.

Luego de esa noche, Karin no tiene más que agradecer al invierno.

(pues Pompeya siempre le ha parecido interesante. aunque sea un secreto.)

.

.

.

Fin (uno/…)


	2. Luciérnaga

**note**: esto esta medio jodido. Gracias a los reviews que me hacen el día :)

(Lean notas finales porfa plis)

.

* * *

**.**

**Luciérnaga****.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

There's a firefly loose tonight  
Better catch it before it burns this place down  
and I lie  
If I don't feel so right  
But the world looks better  
(Through your eyes)

.

.

Tup, tup.

(tup)

El invierno cae afuera inclemente, como si no fuera suficiente con tenerlo sentado al lado. La humedad en el ambiente es fría y Karin se entretiene escuchando el tuptup que hacen las goteras del techo. Una taza de café yace olvidada en la mesa del té y la televisión transmite algo que ninguna de las dos está viendo, Karin porque no puede (tiene algo así como un trillón de cosas en la cabeza) y Konan simplemente porque existe en otro plano de la realidad completamente distinta a la televisión, a unos dos cientos años antes o algo así. A Karin le gusta Konan precisamente por eso; es lejana. Es tan lejana que aunque la tengas al lado y la puedas respirar, la sientes a miles de kilómetros. Algo más allá de lo terrenal, está en otro tiempo, otro espacio, otra dimensión. Konan es el invierno de presencia y de corazón, porque esta fría por dentro. Tiene la piel pálida, siempre fría, como de polvo, como de nieve y como brillante; resplandeciente. Como si la luz de una estrella (de días más felices) se le hubiera quedado pegada en la piel. Y tiene una sonrisa que desborda tristeza.

Karin siente que puede estar con Konan porque es la única que no la rompe.

(pues ella esta mas rota.)

Tiene los dedos largos y blanquecinos, hábiles. Porque Konan se repara el alma con ellos, claro. Son dedos que saben tomar, doblar y pegar pedazos con el cuidado y la calma de quien trata a un recién nacido, hasta que este relativamente bien, hasta que llegue el viento (los recuerdos nocturnos) y vuele todo y tengan que volver a empezar.

Konan tiene dos pedazos de alma muertos. (ella es la tercera).

sonríe por ellos, aunque desborde tristeza,

y está bien.

.

Y Konan es sabia; es una verdad universal. Tras el velo pesado de tristeza que envuelve sus ojos de atardecer, se ocultan siglos y siglos de sabiduría ancestral, así que cuando le pregunta

— ¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa, cariño?

Es consciente de que no puede mentir. Konan, obviamente, sabe la respuesta.

Porque Konan siempre, siempre sabe.

Karin ya no se siente un volcán en plena erupción congelada, ahora es Pompeya; pequeña y frágil y a punto de ser devorada por una erupción glacial, invernal. Esta acorralada y termina por hacer lo que no quería; recuerda el comienzo.

Que fue, más o menos, el día que Naruto llego hecho una furia y acorralo a Sasuke en la pared y empezó a golpearlo, todo era caótico y Karin lo recordara para siempre como imágenes refractadas: Naruto gritando, Sasuke sangrando y ocultando todo bajo la impasividad aparente de sus ojos, y Karin intentando separarlos y pensando porque carajos Sasuke no se defiende.

Sí, todo empezó ese día.

(dos semanas)

No puede saber con exactitud lo que paso, ni cuando, pero lo que pudo entender con certeza es que Sasuke follo con Sakura. Naruto y él tuvieron una pelea descomunal y al final Naruto termino por largarse. Recuerda los gritos (¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡Joder, contesta!), a Sasuke mirándolo impasiblemente como el bastardo que era, a Sakura tratando de calmarlo y a Naruto apartándola bruscamente. Karin quiso reírse pero en realidad lo único que logro fue un ruidito ahogado, el sonido de alguien viendo como todo se hunde sin tener puta idea de que hacer. Recuerda también la respuesta que Sasuke no dijo, y que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no ver (en sus ojos ¿recuerdas la impasividad aparente?). Karin cree que es una de las cosas que no va a olvidar nunca, era algo como _–Porque a ella no me importa romperla–_. Recuerda también el portazo fortísimo y a Sakura abrazando a Sasuke (—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, va a volver, te lo prometo, no puede odiarnos por siempre, no puede), y él mirándola como si mirara a un crio de seis años que no se entera de nada.

Y Karin sintiendo el corazón pesado. ¿Se llamaba angustia? O preocupación? La verdad ya no tenía ni idea, no estaba segura de nada, la única certeza en el mundo era que esa casa se sentía tan terriblemente vacía sin Naruto que la boca le sabía a desasosiego y una pena tan aplastante, tan opresiva, que tuvo que salir de ahí también.

(—Que les jodan a ti y a tu mierda existencial, Uchiha.)

Era lo único que podía decirle.

A Sasuke siempre lo quiso mas de lo que lo odiaba, pero acababa de joder todo y Karin sentía un odio tan intenso, tan espeso hacia él, que se tragaba todo el amor y lo único que quería Karin era alejarse, o molerlo a golpes, o algo joder. Porque Naruto, que era el que siempre estaba ahí, que era el punto de partida, el que los unía a todos, el que era la base de todo y se suponía que nuncanunca iba a faltar, acababa de largarse por la maldita puerta y todo era su puta culpa. Sentía picar los ojos y las manos demasiado vacías, vacías de algo que no sabía ni que era.

Caminó hasta que le dolieron las piernas y tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y la nuca del sudor, tomo prestada (robar es una palabra muy fea, a Karin nunca le ha gustado) una botella de vodka de la tienda de una gasolinera, y se sentó en un columpio, a admirar la desazón de su vida. Ya era de noche y estaba nublado así que no veía ni una estrella. Pero había luciérnagas.

Y escucho

—Oh, mira nada más a quien me vengo a encontrar, la cabeza de zanahoria, ni más ni menos.

No se giro, pero había solo una persona en la tierra que la llamaba así.

—En serio, tiburón, no estoy de humor

—Sí, note tu cara de culo hace kilómetros.

Y sonríe, el cabron.

Se sienta en el columpio de al lado y le quita la botella, sus dedos se rozan, toma un trago y mira frente. y se queda allí, yaciendo. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si pudieran beber de la misma botella y como si fueran _algo_. Karin se siente ligeramente mareada (y está _segura_ que no es por el alcohol). No pregunta que le pasa (lo cual Karin agradece porque odia, de verdad odia ese tipo de preguntas que te hacen sentir como la mierda y al final no arreglan nada) y en cambio le dice un par de estupideces que hacen que se tenga que morder la sonrisa que lucha por escapar. Al final terminan fumando algo que cree que es marihuana, pero la verdad esta borracha así que no está muy segura. Tienen que barajarse del columpio porque, eh, están borrachos y drogados y la verdad se van a caer en cualquier momento. Terminan sentados en la arena (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el columpio estaba en medio de una caja de arena para niños), hombro con hombro y aunque no lo ve porque las farolas están casi todas rotas y la noche sigue sin despejarse, le ve los ojos violetas que relucen extraños con las luciérnagas. Cree que es algo así como bonito y le está pesando el estomago.

—Naruto se fue.

Termina por soltar, porque ya no puede retenerlo en la garganta y se siente tan, tan sola que le esta doliendo debajo de la piel. Naruto siempre ha estado ahí. Nadie puede llenar ese vacío, nadie. ni Ino con su amoralidad y sus sobrenombres cursis. o Sakura y la forma en que sus ojos verdes te hacen sentir terriblemente transparente. o Konan con sus dedos que reparan y su presencia que no quema ni rompe porque enfría. Nadie puede reemplazar las risas refrescantes, los ojos azules de vida, las palabras de esperanza. Y ahora Karin se siente a la deriva, como si la hubieran dejado sola a mitad de una tempestad en medio del océano. Así, de repente. Esta perdida y desorientada como no había estado hace años, antes de que Naruto la encontrara y le mostrara amigos y una casa que en realidad era un hogar. Y, de verdad, no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer con eso.

—Sí, me pase a ver a Sasuke y creo que si no me mato es porque estaba demasiado deprimido hasta para hacer eso.

—Todo es su puta culpa, no tiene derecho a deprimirse. Que lo jodan.

Y hay tanto odio, tanto rencor en sus palabras, que aunque no vea una puta mierda, se da cuenta de la sorpresa de Suigetsu.

—Wow, Sakura me dijo que ahora lo odiabas, pero la verdad no me lo había creído.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Sakura por mi?

Lo suelta antes de poder contenerse, y es que la idea de _Suigetsu _preguntando por ella, se le hace tan bizarra, tan hilarante, que tarda un poco en procesarlo. Y, no es por presumir, pero suele ser bastante más lista. Tiene la sensación de que Suigetsu se quedo un poco descolocado y tiene que girarse a mirarlo. Están muy cerca. Demasiado como para mantener la claridad mental y los ojos de luciérnagas violetas resplandecen con una emoción extraña. Como si trataran de ocultarle algo.

—Tal vez.

—Y luego viniste aquí.

—Tal vez.

Repite.

A Karin el corazón le late así como muy rapidorapido. Sacude la cabeza como quien se está volviendo loco.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierdamierdamierda, eres un jodido imbécil de los cojones. Te odio joder, teodioteodio.

Pero están muy cerca y esta vez _tiene_ que morderlo. En los labios. Por ser un idiota descarado. Por tener esa sonrisa y esos colmillos que provocan pasarles la lengua. Por preguntar por ella y estar ahí ahora impidiendo que se caiga al agujero negro que dejo Naruto al irse. Por todo y por nada y de repente le esta besando rapidolentorapido y húmedo y muy profundo. con lengua y dientes y saliva caliente. Siente algo tibio y suave y ardiente recorriendo su estomago y lo está odiando tan fuerte y tan rápido que de repente no cree que sea odio. Para nada.

Cuando terminan de besarse ya es de día y Karin cree que no hay mejor almohada en el mundo que el hombro de Suigetsu ni mejor cama que la arena de un parque para niños.

(El sol se traga las luciérnagas, pero el violeta sigue ahí.)

.

.

.

Fin (dos/…)

* * *

El resto del recuerdo en el proximo cap. :) eso. que tengan buenos días/noches.


End file.
